Stay: A Hermione x Draco Fanfic
by Keri Desdemona
Summary: Hermione is a new student at Hogwarts. Many magical things happen at Hogwarts but for Hermione the most magical thing is meeting a boy named Draco Malfoy. But does Draco feel the same? Explicit.
1. Intro

So, I just wrote this for fun. I'm not a professional writer and I don't intend to be. Sometimes I just need to decompress after a tough day.

No copyright infringement intended.

Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1

"ALL ABOARD!" Hermione jumps at the loud yell of the conductor. Her books scattered all over the platform.

"What a clutz!" she hears from behind her, and several girls giggle.

She hurriedly picks up her books and clutches them to her chest as she rushes along the side of the train. All of the cars are full except for the very last one where a girl with long, silver-blonde hair is seated. Hermione timidly taps on the door. "Is anyone sitting here?" she asks uncertainly.

The girl looks up with a dreamy expression. "Oh no. I'm all alone, as usual."

Hermione smiles nervously extending a hand. "Thank you… I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. And you are…?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood." The girl stares at Hermione's extended hand. "You are wearing sixth-year robes, but I haven't seen you before." She states bluntly.

"I'm a transfer student." Hermione says. "I just found out I was a witch."

"That's very interesting." Luna mutters, but she doesn't seem very interested in Hermione anymore. Luna hums as she stares at something on the ceiling that Hermione can't see.

Hermione sighs. Of course she picks the crazy girl to sit next to. Well at least she can relax now. She pulls out one of her schoolbooks and starts reading.

All of a sudden there is loud shouting in the hallway. Hermione stands up and opens the door to see what is going on and surprisingly Luna follows.

In the hallway a dark-haired professor is pulling two sixth-year boys apart by the collars of their robes. The boys are disheveled and one is wearing broken glasses. The blonde one has a long cut on his cheek but despite all that, he is rather attractive Hermione finds herself thinking, and blushes. Just then the blonde boy looks up and for a second, their eyes lock. Embarrassed, she drops her gaze. The professor leads the boys away, and Hermione and Luna take their seats again.

"Who was that?" Hermione whispers to Luna.

"Don't you know Harry Potter?" Luna looks at Hermione curiously. "He is the one who defeated He Who Must Not Be Named."

Oh, the boy with the glasses. Hermione has read about him.

"Not him, the—"

Luna cuts her off. "That's Professor Snape, the potions master. You don't want to cross him."

"And the blonde boy?" Hermione squeaks quickly, before she can loose her nerve.

"That's Draco Malfoy," Luna says, and frowns slightly. "He isn't very nice."

Just then there is a sharp rap at the door of the car. Hermione reaches out to see what is going on now and Professor Snape sweeps in. He gives Hermione and Luna a long gaze.

"You," he says, narrowing his eyes at Hermione. "Your name."

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"I haven't seen you before. What house are you in?"

"I'm new… I haven't been sorted yet."

"Interesting…" he mutters. He pulls two wands from his sleeve and hands them to Hermione. Well Ms. Granger, I saw you watching what just transpired between Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. These are their wands. Don't give them back to them before we have arrived at school. If there are any further problems, I expect you to snap their wands as they will be dismissed immediately, and won't be needing them." He says with a snarl.

"Ye-yes sir." Hermione stutters, and Snape slams the door shut.

Hermione feels overwhelmed and confused but as she turns to Luna, she sees that the strange girl is staring off into space again. Hermione tries to clear her mind as they get closer to the school, but for some reason all she can see is Draco's eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hermione… Hermione…" Hermione jolts awake as Luna calls her name. As she squints her eyes at the brightness from the window she realizes the sun isn't moving anymore. They must have arrived.

"Hermione, is that your name?" says another, deeper voice. _Oh God, he's right next to me..._Hermione snaps to attention wondering if it is… but no, it is Harry Potter.

She quickly composes herself. "Err yes, nice to meet you, Harry. I suppose you must want one of these," she says, pulling a wand from her pocket. "Or is it…" she searches both of her pockets and on the seat, but it seems she only has the one wand, now.

"Nice to meet you too." Harry says with a kind smile. Sorry about all that." He reaches out and takes the wand. "This is mine."

"Sorry," Hermione says distractedly. "I should have that other wand as well…"

"Draco came and took it while you were sleeping." Luna says airily.

Hermione blushes deeply. He came in and reached into her pocket while she was asleep?

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry says, mistaking her embarrassment for anger or annoyance. "Draco is always breaking the rules. It isn't your fault." He smiles at her again.

Hermione tentatively smiles back. He seems nice enough, and she could use a friend who isn't totally crazy. She narrows her eyes at Luna, who has put on a bright yellow hat that has what looks like long tentacles hanging down from it.

A loud voice shouting, "Hey, Harry!" interrupts her from her thoughts. A red haired boy pokes his head into the train car. "Did you get your wand? Let's go, mate, before everyone leaves without us," he says. He glances at Luna, seemingly unfazed. Oh, he must be used to this kind of behaviour from her. Finally, he notices Hermione.

She takes the initiative this time. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Transfer student." She says, sticking out her hand."

He shakes it saying, "Ronald Wesley, but everyone calls me Ron. Shall we go then?" And they all hurry out of the train.


	4. Chapter 3

The next few days fly by as though Hermione is going through her days with the fast-forward button jammed. Between getting sorted (Gryffindor!), figuring out the maze that is Hogwarts Castle, and getting to know her two new friends Harry and Ron Hermione barely has time to think of the blonde boy from the train.

Barely… but think of him she does. She can't help it. There is just something about him that is so alluring. Several times she thinks she can feel him looking at her in the Great Hall during mealtime, but when she looks up she can never quite seem to catch his eye. Not that she would know what to do if she was able to.

When she is not with Harry and Ron, Hermione spends all her remaining free time deep in the library, reading all she can in preparation for the classes that will begin next week. The library is as much of a maze as the castle is, and she has found a favorite nook, tucked away from the rest of the students and the ever-watchful eye of Madame Pince, the librarian. Hermione passes many happy hours tucked away in the tiny alcove with her head buried in a schoolbook.

Finally it is the day before classes are to start and schedules are handed out. Hermione eagerly looks hers over. Transfiguration… Potions… Divination… History of Magic… Astronomy… it seems like a solid schedule, but she feels a little disappointed to see Divination listed. It wasn't her first choice and she hasn't heard great things about the subject or the professor, although she supposes they have to fill the class with someone.

As she goes to put the parchment in her robes, she overhears a familiar voice from behind her. From the corner of her eye she sees Draco walking past with a fellow Slytherin.

"…can't believe I was drafted for this awful Divination class. Trelawney is a joke…"

Hermione's heart catches in her throat. All of a sudden she can't wait until tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione is up bright and early, not willing to admit to herself why she is unable to sleep any longer. The first class of the day is Potions, unfortunately, taught by that rather unfriendly Professor Snape that she met on the train. She hopes he won't bring up the painfully embarrassing subject of the wands.

Fortunately for Herminone, Snape is much more interested in quizzing his students on random facts about the art of potion making. Even though she is behind in practice Hermione has spent the better part of the summer reading all of the Hogwarts textbooks and she finds that she knows the answer to a surprising amount of the questions. She answers three in a row which no one else seems to know the answers to but after Snape snaps at her (something about being a know-it-all and letting others answer) she goes back to her new favorite pastime: daydreaming about a certain someone special.

Hermione is staring out the window in the middle of a particularly satisfying fantasy in which Draco asks her to join him for dinner after she has dropped all of her books in the hallway and he has come to her rescue, when Snape's voice rudely jerks her back to reality.

"Ms. Granger." His eyes narrow, and she suspects he has repeated her name more than once.

Luckily for her Ron, who is sitting next to her, repeats the question in a voice that is more like a low hiss than a whisper. Hermione, her face burning red with shame, quickly mumbles the answer. Mercifully, the bell sounds just then. Hermione mutters a quick thank you to Ron and hurries out of the dungeons.

Her face is still a bit pink, perhaps more from the long walk she had than anything else, when she arrives at the North Tower for her first Divination lesson. She emerges at the top of the ladder breathing heavily and looking disheveled. She goes to step into the room and promptly trips over the top rung of the ladder, crashing quite soundly into none other than Draco Malfoy.

If Hermione's face was red before, it is a million times worse now. She looks up, mortified, to see whom she must apologize to and looks Draco square in the face. For a moment she forgets to breath, but manages to gasp out, "I-I'm sorry."

He holds her gaze steady for what seems like forever but in reality couldn't be longer than a few seconds. Then he scowls at her and, breaking the gaze, hurries to take a seat as far away from where Hermione is standing as possible. Hanging her head in shame and amid the quiet laugher of her classmates, Hermione takes a seat near the exit.

Hermione barely hears any of the lesson. In fact, she is so distracted by her earlier humiliation that she almost misses hearing the homework for next week. Some book they have to read a portion of at the library. She scribbles down the title. Only one copy, so she thinks she will start on that as quickly as possible. She doesn't want to have to face any of her Divination classmates any sooner than she has to.

When the class ends she bolts for the trapdoor as quickly as possible. She doesn't see Draco's eyes following her out.


	6. Chapter 5

Hermione spends the next few hours holed up in her room. She doesn't emerge for dinner, not even when Harry and Ron send Ron's sister Ginny up to the girl's dormitory to see what is going on with her.

"I don't feel well," she whispers from her bed, curtains drawn. "Tell them to go on without me," she says miserably.

Truthfully, she would much rather be eating in the Great Hall with her friends than be stuck lying in bed like a slug. But her earlier interaction with Draco and his reaction to her has killed her appetite.

_Who does he think he is?!_ she asks herself angrily. _It was an accident, obviously! And I apologized right away! He looked at me like I was something highly unpleasant. What a jerk!_

Even as she wrestles with her anger Hermione can't help but think about Draco's lovely eyes. She puts her head in her hands as a few angry tears squeeze their way out of her eyes. Well, she has now definitely ruined any miniscule chance she may have had. May as well forget about it. She wonders briefly if she can change classes. Or schools. Or lives.

She shakes her head quickly, trying to rid herself of these negative thoughts. Just then she notices how quiet the dormitory is. She thinks that everyone must be at dinner. Now would be the perfect opportunity to find the Divination book without running into anyone else in the library. She grabs the piece of parchment with the title on it and quietly tiptoes out of the common room.

Now in the corridor Hermione looks left and right before proceeding further but no one is there. Satisfied that everyone is indeed at dinner, Hermione quickly heads toward the library.

She starts when she enters, seeing another student there, but it is just a girl she knows to be a Hufflepuff who is studying in the corner. _It is definitely too early in the term for there to be many more people in the library at this time_, she reassures herself. Still, as she journeys deeper into the stacks she can't shake the feeling that someone is watching her, although when she looks around no one is there.

Finally she finds the Divination book in a dark corner that is quite close to her own favorite spot. She grabs the book and heads toward her alcove but as she turns the corner, someone grabs her roughly from behind. She drops the book immediately. There is a hand clasped over her mouth to keep her from crying out but she is so startled she wouldn't have anyway.

She hears a rough, familiar voice in her ear. "I've been watching you, Hermione Granger. You're so damn beautiful. I have to have you, now."

The hand over her mouth slackens, and she whirls around knowing exactly who is behind her, yet still gasping a little when she sees Draco. She is facing him head on now and he moves closer to her, putting his arms on either side of her and forcing her into the alcove. He is a few inches taller than her and she has to look up to see his face.

He moves in closer still and now his body is touching hers. He smells good… damn good, and looks even better from this close. He stares at her with a hunger that no boy has ever looked at her with before, and she looks back, feeling it in that special secret place.

Then suddenly he is kissing her, roughly, pushing her back up against the wall and pulling on her hair. She doesn't have time to think so she just does what feels right: she kisses him back, hard, again and again.

She can feel his hard-on pressing up against her through their robes now and she already knows how this night will end. How she wants it to end. She feels as if she has been out in the scorching desert heat for days and he is her drink of water. Like she is clinging to a life raft in the middle of the ocean, a life raft named Draco Malfoy and if she lets go now she will be lost forever.

Then the robes are off and his cool hands are on her hot skin, traveling downwards. He reaches down into her panties to feel her wetness and she shivers with pleasure. Quickly, always quickly, he rips off the last barrier and does away with his own underwear. Finally, he is inside of her, filling her with his fullness. They fit perfectly somehow, she thinks, like pieces of a puzzle. She cannot think long though because then he is thrusting inside of her, in and out, in and out.

Draco groans with pleasure and she knows that he has found his release. His hot breath in her ear and the realization that she has brought him to this point so quickly is enough to push her over the edge and it is all that she can do to keep from crying out in the library and alerting the librarian to their secret.

Draco holds her tightly for one moment and breathes in as if he is about to say something but then just as quickly he releases her. He dresses swiftly and she pulls on her robes as well, scared of being caught now that the moment of passion has passed and she has reemerged in reality. She looks at him quizzically but he turns to leave. He looks back once, a kind of tortured look in his eyes but then as quickly as he appeared he is gone.


End file.
